Well we've nothing else to do let's read!
by Vitzy
Summary: There won't be any actual book reading taking place, I just wanted to write how the different characters would meet if they were to read the books together. And here it is: Voila. This IS complete, sorry if I have misled anyone!
1. In which the future generation arrive

**Disclaimer – I'm not Jo and therefore don't own HP. (duh!)**

**Three generations read Harry Potter and The Philosopher Stone**

**Chapter 1 – In which the future kids arrive...**

"Scorp , what the hell?" asked a tall-ish boy chocolate brown eyes and unruly black hair.

"What is it?" he asked his best friend , although a slytherin , curiously.

Scorpious Malfoy just shrugged his shoulders and said in all the maturity that a fourteen year old could muster , "No idea...we shouldn't even be in here , in the first place! My dad would go mental if I broke into his personal study!"

"Yeh , he'd probably buy you another broomstick to bribe you into staying away . what a great punishment." James replied sarcastically.

Scorp scowled. James Potter was his best friend , true , but sometimes he was really insufferable!

James sighed and said , "look , we won't get caught. Besides it's mum whose the more err 'volatile' one!"

Annoyed with his friend's lack of cooperation James walked over to his friend and snatched the book out of his pale hands.

"Hey!" Scorp protested half-heartedly.

James smirked , the famous Potter smirk, and turned the book over and read out loud ; "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's s stone."

"Huh!" James exclaimed as Scorpious echoed him.

"That's your dad!"

"Uhuh" and the book fell from his hands. Both boys instantly dived onto the floor to pick it before it fell but the instant their hands , together , touched the book , a whirlwind begun and raged as it swallowed them up into its cortex.

It must have been just a few moments but it felt as if that the whirlwind held the boys in its trap for hours until it suddenly died and with great force , caused the boys to fall onto the floor.

They groaned in pain and James muttered , "Gerroff Scorp ," as his glasses dug into his nose.

Scorpious clambered off and got up , surprisingly , still holding the book , although forgotten that he held it.

"Uh ,James?" he asked to the boy still on the floor.

"Yeh?" he mumbled , slowly moving into a sitting position.

"Why the hell are we in McGonagall's office?"

James shot up , straightening his glasses.

"Huh?" he repeated , intelligently.

Scorp rolled his eyes ; an irritating habit that he had seemed to unconsciously pick up from his father.

"We're in the headmistresses office! Any ideas as to how we suddenly managed to get from the Potter Manor to Hogwarts?"

James merely shrugged , seemingly not bothered as he took in the room and the wall with the portraits of all the previous Hogwarts headmasters.(Who were all currently sleeping)

As Scorp glared at his friend , James slowly said , "Hang on...where's snape? And why would Dumbledore's portrait be taken down!"

Frowning in confusion Scorp moved closer to the wall , as if expecting a portrait to magically appear – well they _were_ magical after all!

"But your dad said that they both died fighting Mouldy Voldy!"

Sniggering at the nickname , James nodded his head in the affirmative. They were both silent as they tried to comprehend what was going on. A weird niggling feeling was in the back of both boys heads and still neither of them bothered to even turn around.

Had either of them bothered , they would have surely noticed that at this point in time a silver bearded man with half-moon spectacles and a greasy black haired , younger , man were both staring at the two boys in complete shocked silence.

After all , both boys had just said that Snape and Dumbledore were dead. Said people stared at each other until Dumbledore quietly cleared his throat.

Scorp and James spun around , wands at the ready. Albus smiled merrily at such good reflexes but Severus stared at the boys. He could swear he had seen them before. James was after all a replica of Harry (save the eyes) and Scorpious really was a completely replica of Draco.

The boys themselves , had seen enough photos of the famous men in front of them to know that they were seeing THE Severus Snape and THE Albus Dumbledore.

"Who in Merlin's..." began Snape in a sneering tone but before he could finish the sentence a huge pop was heard and a red headed girl and black haired boy with glasses tumbled onto the floor.

"UGH POTTER! GET OFF OF ME NOW!" screeched the red head. Four pairs of eyes were focussed on the new entrants with horror and amusement.

All were thinking .MERLI N'S. NAME. IS. GOING. ON!

**A/N – It gets better when all the people are here. Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from people!**


	2. In which the past couple arrive

**Disclaimer : I'm not Jo , so I don't own the characters or the story!**

**A/N : Thanks to everybody who put this on alert...means so much to me! I can't believe that after just one chapter this story was put into two communities. Just WOW! Wasn't really expecting much response to this! Lastly thanks to for reviewing.**

**Chapter 2 :**

**...In which the past couple arrive...**

"Just one more game. Come on! We still have time."

Lily looked up at her husband and smiled cutely at him before she said no in an equally cute voice.

James pouted a bit and peeked up at Lily Potter through his messed up black fringe before donning an incredibly stupid puppy-dog face. Lily eyed him warily ,before flipping her red hair over her shoulders and going back to the book she had just taken out of her satchel.

But James knew his wife well (after all he was married to her for one year now ,dated her for a year before and followed her around school for the six years previous to that) and knew that she would give in eventually.

"James ," she whispered casting her eyes round towards Madam Pince , the librarian. "She'll kick us out if we play another chess game. Your King is so rude and loud."

"That's Padfoot's fault. He taught my pieces how to swear!"

Ignoring him the red-head continued speaking , "Besides , I'm trying to read. I have first-years in fourty minutes , who knows when I'll next get a chance to relax."

"Fine," James huffed but had Lily looked up she would have seen the gleam in the marauder's eye.

A few minutes passed in silence as both ex-hogwartians sat quietly. Lily reading and James scheming. Both were completely oblivious to the stared that they were getting. Those students who were also in the library recognised the ex – head boy and head girl and kept gawking at them. Despite having left Hogwarts , James still had a reputation and respect from his Marauder days (as did his three other very good friends) amongst the current Hogwartians and as for Lily , well everyone was in awe of her as she was the youngest woman ever to have become a professor.

In the corner of the library , Madam Pince's eagle-like eyes were glaring in the direction of the Potters. She ,amongst the likes of Filch and Mrs. Norris had had one too many encounters with the Marauders and didn't trust James Potter or any of his friends at all. It was with lots of reluctance and huge amounts of persuasion from Lily that the wary librarian had finally let the couple stay in the library as James visited his wife in one of her free hours.

"Hey James?" Lily whispered.

"Hmm ," he replied distractedly.

Lily cleared her throat slightly and with a smirk added , "I need your help to find a book."

James raised his eyes and sub-consciously ran his hand through his already mussed hair , as he always did when he was surprised or embarassed.

"Will you play a game with me then?"

Rolling her eyes , Lily got up , pulling him by the scuff of his blue robes.

"So what are we looking for then?" James asked slinking his arm into hers , as he winked at a group of fifth year boys.

"Rosetti"

"What's that?"

Lily rolled her eyes again. "She was a poet."

"What is she now?" James asked slightly confused but mainly to keep Lily talking as he walked a few paces behind.

Lily gave an exasperated sigh. "She's dead! Just look out for the name okay!"

James followed her stealthily. His plan was to jump on her when she was least expecting it and thus attempt to kiss her.

He found his oppurtunity when Lily paused in front of a book. He couldn't see her face , of course , but just from her posture he could tell she was in deep concentration...perfect!

Gleefully he sneaked up on her and was about to pounce on her shoulders just as she turned around. Her hands held a book.

"James do you have a relative named—" but instead of words a squeak left her mouth as a horrified looking James came barging into her , knocking them both over and onto the floor.

As both of their hands touched the book a huge whirlwind began and spun them around until they were quite dizzy.

As the world stopped spinning (or was it their heads?) Lily instantly realised that James was on her and that although they weren't in the library anymore , there were four pair of eyes staring at them.

"UGH POTTER GET OFF OF ME NOW!" Lily screamed as James jumped up and away from his wife , somehow facing the other direction.

"Lils , did you just apparate to Dumble's office!" he asked astounded , taking off his glasses to clean.

But lily was speechless for in front of her stood a person who she had known her whole life , yet he seemed older. She was standing face-to-face with Severus Snape.

For his part , Snape didn't display any emotions on his face , but his brain was going at eight miles an hour. For he was standing face to face with the woman he had once loved and believed to be dead.

"Sev?" Lily spoke softly. Snape started at the use of his old nick name and James whipped round .

His mouth dropped open as he took the four 'new' people in.

The six people stared at each other in astonishment as well as loathing for two certain individuals but before anyone could really say anything , a huge popping noise was heard as two men fell onto the floor.

**A/N : Review please.**


	3. In which the best friends arrive

**Disclaimer : Don't own Harry Potter. That's Jo**

**Chapter 3**

**-In which the best friends arrive-**

"So you reckon this muggle shop will have what Hermione wants?" A red headed man with freckles asked his best mate and newly made brother-in-law.

There was no answer. Instead , Harry Potter took even longer strides along the cobbled street of Oxford Street in Muggle London before stopping abruptly in front of a faded door sign reading , _'Second hand books. Ask inside for specific titles.' _ Ron , as usual , wasn't looking and went straight into Harry.

"It's here. Hermione said that there would be a sign like this on the door!" Harry spoke , turning towards the door handle. The door groaned as it was swung open.

"Don't know why she and Ginny couldn't just come up themselves ," Ron grumbled.

Harry shot him in irritated look. They had already had this conversation about twenty times since leaving Diagon Alley , where they had left their respective wives.

"They're both pregnant! Remember!"

"And no magic. Seriously how do muggles survive?" Ron seemed to not be listening and as both men went further into the rather quaint shop , it was clear that the shop keeper seemed to have gone out.

The books, Harry noticed , all seemed to have a layer of dust on them. Clearly people didn't visit often.

"No one's here," Ron declared after an eventual silence.

Harry rolled his eyes in the darkness snapped out "Well done genius! We'll just have to find the book ourselves. What did she say it was titled?"

But Ron's reply was muffled as he tripped over a foot stool in the darkness and bumped into the shelf , bringing many books onto the floor with many thuds. Out of instinct, Harry took out his wand from his pocket.

'Lumos' was muttered consecutively and in the double wand light , Ron could be seen looking a bit sheepish on the floor and Harry standing over him with his wand arm slightly raised , as he donned an amused expression.

"You sure there are no spiders hanging around in the heap?" Harry asked wickedly , pointing to the pile of books on the floor next to Ron.

Each one of Ron's freckles turned white and he quickly stood up.

Ron glared at Harry , as Harry grinned back before handing a confused Ron his wand and bending to pick up the books that had fallen.

"Harry what the hell are you doing! Are you wizard or what? Use a bloody hover charm!"

Harry grinned again as he remembered an eleven year old Ron shouting similar words to an eleven year old version of his wife.

Ron having decided that Harry was off his rocker pointed towards the floor and did a hand action as he muttered 'wingardium Leviosa' . Nothing moved. Harry had straightened up in the mean time and was holding a book in his hand. Upon seeing Ron's extremely bewildered face he couldn't resist the teasing.

"What. Still haven't quite mastered it? It's LeviOsa , Ron , not Leviosaa! Swish and flick , remember?"

Ron glared ferociously at Harry. "You were blocking the way , moron." Ron moved his wand towards the book in Harry's hand before asking , "What's that you got there? Looks a bit thin to be what Hermione would have wanted."

"No , but take a look at the title."

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone," Ron read out and then snapping his eyes back up to Harry's.

"It's about you"

Harry shrugged. "So? They're bound to be loads of books about us , out there." To be honest , Harry wasn't the slightest bit surprised. He had been famous all his life. A book , he supposed , wasn't really that outlandish.

Ron shook his head. "But it's a muggle book shop. Why would a muggle book shop have a book about you in it?" Ron gasped and continued. "And the philosopher's stone...that was in our first year! Harry let me see the book."

Harry held out his hand and Ron put his hand on the spine , ready to grasp it and immediately a tornado of sorts began. As they were lifted , both men had their wands back in their hands and had cast a shield charm around themselves.

Years of fighting death eaters and the darkest wizard of the century and then Auror training had built up their defences to the highest possible.

When they finally landed , the charms collapsed and they both fell onto the floor. Harry got up first and pulled Ron up as well and then came to stand face to face with four people that had died many years ago , and two who they had never met in their lives.

The eight people all looked around at each other in shock , amusement , horror and bewilderment and people started speaking simultaneously.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Ron choked out

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed , his black eyes staring.

"Rose's dad!" Scorpious yelled

"Grandma Lily?" James asked , peering at the red head girl carefully

"Mum? Dad?" Harry whispered. But everyone stopped talking at once and turned towards the three oldest Potters who were all staring at each other in confused transfixes. Lily's eyes kept darting from James-to harry-to the younger James. They all looked so similar she thought. Could they be related?

"Right! What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked loudly , getting glares from both Snape and Lily. Snape because he just generally disliked Weasley and Lily because she hated the use of cuss words.

"Well Mr. Weasley ," Dumbledore said in a voice only slightly above a whisper. "I do believe that the books that we are all holding here are portkeys."


	4. In which introductions are made

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Jo...obviously!**_

"Say what now?" James II asked as many voices echoed his.

Snape's upper lip curled. The young boy looked so much like the Potter boys , it was hard not to make the connection , but it seemed , Snape thought that no one else _had _made that connection. How typical. James Potter (the first) looked and behaved just as Snape remembered him.

His line of thought was interrupted as Dumbledore patiently addressed the question.

The blue eyes twinkled as they swept over the standing people in the room. He had an idea what may have happened. And his ideas were usually quite accurate.

"Dear boy , I understand you must know some of us?"

Scorpius and James II nodded.

"We know everyone." Scorp said.

"But we've only met Dad and Uncle Ron!" James supplied casting a look at said people. He was confused as to why his family looked so much younger and why they didn't recognise him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said. He turned to Harry. "I'm an uncle Harry!" Snape rolled his eyes (which James saw and glowered until Lily hit him on the head.)

But Harry was too preoccupied by staring at his 'son' to answer Ron. When Ginny had gotten pregnant , of course Harry had been happy. Nervous , but happy. But he had never associated the word 'dad' to himself.

"Albus?" Lily asked timidly , slightly dazed by what was going on. James put his muscular arms round his wife and caught Harry's emerald eyes. James gave a start and then smiled in Harry's direction. Those eyes were exactly the same as his Lily- flower's.

Lily looked at Snape quickly , wondering why he had such a pained expression on his face. After all they had made up after the wedding. He had even come over to Godric's Hollow for dinner a couple of nights ago. Things were still frosty between James and him, but that could be worked on.

"I'm slightly confused. Why would there be a port key? And these people? I'm afraid James and I are only familiar with yourself and Severus." She leaned back into James' arms ,who kissed her temple and Snape turned away.

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously and Snape rolled his eyes , having turned around again.

"That's because my dear Lily , these people aren't yet born in your time!" Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"And here I was about to ask James to pinch me. I thought it was a dream!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Our time? But surely we're all from the same year?" James voiced and Harry jumped a little hearing his dad's voice for the first time.

"I don't think so." Harry said softly and James turned to look at him properly , a questioning look on his face.

"Potter is right , for once." Snape said in a sneering voice. James II stared at him , his parents had always insisted that Snape was a war hero. Were war heroes mean?

James I stared at him too. He realised that Snape's cutting remark wasn't directed at him because he was looking at the boy he had referred to as 'Potter.' _Potter? _

Dumbledore gave him a look. "Perhaps we should start with names and what year it is."

"Okay , I'll start!" James II said.

" We are from 2017 and I am James Sirius Potter "

Lily started laughing and Albus let out a chuckle of his own. "Do you get detentions often?" Lily asked bemusedly, looking at her supposed grandson.

Said grandson only grinned cheekily towards her while looking at his father.

Harry had a smile on his face. A smile that only Ron could tell was strained. Ron knew how painful it must be for him to see his parents and then to have his son be named after the two biggest fatherly figures in Harry's life must be , needless to say, _strange._

Ron placed a comforting hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, donning a sympathetic look.

James I saw this and although he had puffed up his chest before, he now had a frown on his face. _Why would his son name his own son after two people who he saw on a daily basis? _It just didn't make sense. Could it be, that he and Sirius, were in fact _not _in his son's life?

"Well, my turn now! I'm Scorpius Hyphron Malfoy," Scorp all burst shouted, beaming.

"What idiot married that ferret!" Ron growled.

"Hey!" Scorp said, his usual calm self disappearing fast as he saw both of the older Potters eyeing him with certain disdain.

"Watch it! That's my mother you're talking about. We may play chess together, sir, but you still can't speak ill of my family!"

Ron stared at him. "Play chess..." he whispered to Harry. "With the spawn of a death eater?"

"Are you related to Lucius Malfoy?" Albus asked gently.

Scorpius was still glaring at Ron so his friend answered for him. "His granddad, but don't worry, he's in Azkaban again. In fact his own son charged him guilty!"

James I groaned. So Padfoot's cousin _did _end up marrying that blonde retard.

"Narcissa?" Lily asked, and James nodded in answer.

"Ah, see Severus, he is good at heart," Albus said softly. Harry and Ron heard and snorted in disbelief. They hadn't seen hide or hair of any of the Malfoys since that fateful day. They weren't there at commemoration day either.

"How can you say that, Albus? He is trying to kill you!" Snape hissed in response.

"But aren't you too?" came the quick reply.

"On your orders!" Snape glared at the older man.

"And young Draco is only doing it on someone's orders too." Albus replied smiling childishly at his victory.

Everyone else watched their little exchange with mixed emotions. For Lily it was strange to see Sev so grown up and sure of himself.

Harry and Ron were watching on with a bit of sadness, knowing that they were lucky to have known two extremely brave men. _Even _if one of them hated their guts, regardless.

James and Scorpius having seen the two portraits of the men bicker before were watching with glee at the real life people.

Finally the two arguing men realised that everyone was listening and their whispered conversation came to a stop.

"If you will, dear Headmaster, shall we carry on with the introductions?" James asked, all to comfortable with his old Professor.

Albus smiled like an indulgent father and said "of course, why don't you go next?"

"Well, we are from 1979 and our names are James and Lily Potter." Harry, unable to stop himself felt a tear escape his eye.

Lily ran to him and James I hung back a second before joining his wife.

"You're our-our son, aren't you?" Lily finally said and Harry bobbed his head.

"You don't know us, do you?" James asked not wanting to hear the conformation; but again Harry nodded.

Awkwardly James II went up to them as well. Ron stepped away from the Potters, to give them some privacy.

Upon seeing her grandson Lily couldn't control her tears and enveloped all three of her boys into a hug.

For a while everyone was silent until Albus cleared his throat and the introductions continued.

Albus introduced himself, although unnecessarily and also did Severus, albeit reluctantly.

It turned out that they were from Harry and Ron's sixth year. Understanding swept across Harry and Ron's face. And at once Harry's eyes flickered to Albus' hand. And sure enough it was blackened, with a ring on one of the fingers. Severus saw this and raised his brows.

"You know." It wasn't a question. It was quite clear from the pained expression that the boys held that Albus' plan was known to the boys. _They were alive after all!_

"Yes." Came the simple reply. The other four who were not in on this, held confused looks but since no one bothered explaining , they assumed it was not of consequence.

"And finally, we are Ron Weasley," Ron said pointing at himself, "and the still very famous Harry Potter. From the year 2000."

But no one smiled at Ron's forced optimism. Everyone except for Lily and James who were getting a fair idea, were reminded swiftly of why Harry Potter was famous in the first place. Even Scorpius had heard stories.

"Sooooo, now what?" Scorp asked trying to break the tension and deciding to flop down. James I grinned. The kid may be kin of the Malfoy but he seemed alright and he decided to flop down as well. After that it seemed that everyone wanted to do that and as a result Albus made Severus summon some bean bags from the charms classroom.

Once everyone was comfortable Harry spoke up and said, "This book seems to be about me..."

But he was cut off as a note came spitting in from the fire. It disturbed Fawkes, who fluttered her wings indignantly but then settled back down.

Before anyone could catch it to read it, the note formed a mouth and from it issued a message.

"_Hello everybody. I trust that you have all introduced yourself. I am responsible for bringing you all together and the majority of you would know who I am. I suggest you begin reading the book pronto because you only have a limited amount of time together. Over the course of the reading, people who you may know, or some of you may not, will come in. Don't let this stop you from reading. _

_Farewell for now, I will speak with you again at a later date._

"That's Hermione's voice!" Ron and Harry said immediately.

"Granger," we should have known this was her doing. That witch always meddles with everything!

"Don't talk about Aunt Mione like that!" James II snapped, liking this 'war hero' person who his brother was named after more and more.

"You call her mione?" Ron snickered.

"Yeh, and you're Uncle Ronny, to my baby sister!" James II replied and now , James I and Scorp snickered.

"Ah, Severus did I not tell you that Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger would marry?"

Severus just gnashed his teeth together and muttered something about 'old fool always being right'.

"I have a daughter?" Harry asked with wonderment. James II smiled "Lily is your favourite."

Three pairs of eyes looked at the original Lily who herself was staring at her own son with a mixture of sadness and pride for him.

"You reckon Mrs. Weasley would come in at one point?" Scorp asked James.

James shrugged. "She's known dad and Uncle Ron since they were all eleven so she should be arrive here I guess."

"Shall we start then?" James I asked, eager to hear about his son's antics at Hogwarts.

"But shouldn't we wait for other people to come?" Lily asked.

"You heard what Granger said," Snape said speaking directly to Lily while Ron instinctively muttered "Weasley, now"

"They'll start coming in as we begin the book." Albus finished for him.

"And on that note, I'll read first."

Only one book seemed to want to open and thus Scorpius picked up this book and in a clear voice started to read.

"**Chapter 1 : The Boy who lived"**

Harry closed his eyes, knowing what was coming up and couldn't help curse Hermione under her breath. He could only hope that the book didn't go into too much detail about his life.

_**A/N : Okay next chapter is definitely chapter 1 of the 'real' book. Sorry for taking so long to update and to start, I wanted to make this more than just a simple 'read the books' story. I wanted to explore each individual character because then that way it is slightly more interesting!**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it. There will be characters popping in and out and some will become permanent and others will be there for only a little while. If there are particular people you want to see, let me know? Of course Hermione will be coming in very soon...what age should she be?**_

_**REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**_

_**Vitzy!**_


End file.
